Hold
by kaumilovey
Summary: Caroline is in love with her best friend Klaus, he likes her best friend Elena. How will he react when she tells him? I suck at discriptions. This is my first fanfitcion, Rated M just in case. i doono yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Klaus? Can I talk to you for a second?" Caroline asked him tapping him on the shoulder. He nodded and they walked away from his friends.

"So what do you want to talk about love?" He asked in his charming British accent. His dirty blonde hair hung slightly down his forehead and Caroline had to suppress the urge to push it away. His green-blue eyes piercing into her soul.

"Ok so we've been best friends for well... Almost a year now and i have something to tell you." Caroline said with a small timid smile on her face. Klaus was really confused. Was she going to tell him something bad about Elena? Gosh he hoped not. He really liked her.

"Well ok... Klaus, i really like you." She told him with a smile. His smile faltered. He did not like her that way. It's not that she wasn't beautiful. With soft blonde curls, big blue enchanting eyes and a body that could slay a man even in grade 9, she was beautiful. But he liked Elena. With straight brown hair and big brown eyes. Klaus saw Caroline as more of a sister type.

"I'm sorry Care, but I'm not really interested in you like-" he started but she cut him off. She could totally believe this. It always happens to her. Every guy she likes. And she didn't just like Klaus, she loved him.

"Ima stop you right there. I see why you don't like me. I'm plain and ordinary and not near as beautiful as any other girl in this school, but tell me one thing. Do you like Elena or Bonnie at all romantically?" She asked him with eyes shining. Elena and Bonnie were her best friends. She loved them but she felt like she was always second best to them. And it hurt every time it happened. He on the other hand couldn't believe the way she was talking about herself. Plain? Ordinary? She was none of the above. She was fascinating! She knew almost more about Superheroes than he; a self-proclaimed nerd. And about the beauty, half the girls in this school were about as pretty as a brick. Except his Elena of course. She was the gem in his eyes.

"Well i kind of fancy Elena, but i don't really see-" he tried to say not seeing the point of her asking him this. In the back of his mind; very back where almost no one except his dear friend Caroline here had reached, he knew exactly why. She always felt second to her best friends and he felt like a right git when he said that. "Wait Caroline i never-" he tried.

"Don't. Its ok. You cant help who you like. So ill uh, ill see you later i guess." Caroline told him turning and walking away. She held her books tighter to herself and bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to run into the stairwell or bathroom and let out the gut wrenching sob that was crawling up her throat. She was so sad, she was happy there was only one month before grade 9 grad. She would be going to St. Reds high school because she was going to live with her father, bill in Richmond and Klaus was going to Mystic Falls High School in the same town they were in now, Mystic falls.

He watched her walk away and wondered if he had just pushed her out of his life. He only had 2 friends that he considered best friends. Caroline; who he was pretty sure he just pushed out of his life with great force, and Stefan; a goof who he has known since he was ten. He hoped that he didn't just push her out of his life. Even if he didn't like her like that he couldn't help but feel her hold on him pulling at his heart.

-—

The next month and been hard for both of them. Caroline was hurt and refused to talk to anyone about it, and to talk to Klaus in general. And Klaus was just sad that he pushed his friend away. They hadn't spoken once, other then the awkward hello or hi in the hallways when passing each other, since the conversation.

Tonight was grad and although Caroline was sad she was part exited and part nervous. She still loved Klaus but he didn't like her. Someone else had asked her to the dance for the grade 9's who were graduating that would be held after the ceremony. She was hesitant but finally accepted to go with him. Tyler was a brown haired, brown eyed buff football playing type and had asked her to go a week after her conversation with Klaus. She had said yes on one condition; he wouldn't bring it up at all.

Caroline was at Elena's house getting ready with Elena and Bonnie. Elena's dress was a black A line dress with a blue lace overlay and a ribbon around her midsection and blue speckled pumps with her hair up into a neat bun. Bonnie's dress was a simple orange sundress because her dad did not want to go all out on a dress, with nude flats and she put her hair into a high ponytail. Caroline's dress was a simple one shoulder black dress that hugged her until her hips where it flared out into a flounce with rounded off studs on the shoulder and her blue rose and skull heels her hair was in its natural waves with half of it pulled back and clipped with a small blue flower.

The door bell rang and Caroline jumped up. She didn't know who's date it was but she was exited to see. Elena hadn't told her who hers was and Bonnie's was a guy in class named Luca. She flung the door open only to be greeted my the sight of Klaus in a fitted tux. She scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion.

"I'm here for um- I'm here for Elena." Klaus stuttered. He couldn't believe the way Caroline was looking. Absolutely breath taking if you'd ask him. She was elegant but you could still see the little peeks of the 'Caroline' that he knew. The shoes and the studs. The light dimmed in her eyes and she shut the door in his face.

Caroline marched back upstairs and looked at Elena ; who was putting on a coat of red lipstick, with contempt. Elena knew she loved Klaus yet he's her secret date?!

"How could you?" Caroline snarled. Bonnie looked between the girls in confusion. She peeked out the window and understood what Caroline meant.

"Do what sweets?" Elena asked all innocent. Caroline's temper flared again.

"Seriously Ell? Klaus? You know how i feel about him." She all but yelled. Elena looked over at her with a look of indifference.

"What? I think he's hot so i asked him. I think he'd be a good roll in the sac-" Elena started to say only to be cut off by Caroline who was shaking her head.

"I'm done with you and your selfishness Elena. Don't expect any communication with me from Richmond you bitch." She said as she stormed out. She half ran down the stairs and flung the door open to see a confused Klaus standing there. She huffed. "Princess is upstairs. She'll be down in a few. Have fun with her." She said with all the sarcasm she could muster. She started to walk past him when she felt a warm hand on her arm, turning her around.

He was so confused at what happened. Did Elena not tell her about this? "Caroli-" he started but some guy walking up the sidewalk interrupted him.

"Caroline? Is that you? Is everything ok?" Tyler asked seeing her with her face red from anger. She looked at him as though he were her saving grace. She pulled her arm from Klaus and walked toward him.

"Yes, I'm fine Ty. Just ready to go." Caroline told him giving him a big hug.

"Wow, Care you look beautiful!" Tyler said stunned at how gorgeous she looked. She blushed slightly and muttered a you too back. He took her hand and started leading the way to where his moms car was parked. Caroline let herself have one last glance over at Klaus only to see Elena wrapped around him. She shook her head and got into the car with Tyler.

As Klaus watched her walk away and hug Tyler he felt the familiar hold she had on him tug. It was soon over when he saw Elena walk out of the door and give him a hug. Even though he had the girl he had always wanted, wrapped around his body, he couldn't help but feel something missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-— grade 10

Caroline couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be living with her dad in Richmond but no... He had to move to mystic falls to be with his new boyfriend, Steven. So here she was standing on the front porch of her fathers new house with her last box to go into her room. Her mom told her she had to live with her father for high school because that was the custody agreement and she also "needed to get to know her father more". She shook her head and walked into the house. She would be going to Mystic high. She would have no friends other than Bonnie, Rebekah and her boyfriend Tyler. Caroline and Tyler had kept seeing each other over the summer and were now dating.

Klaus was jogging down his street when he saw the familiar head of blonde curls that he missed and longed for over the summer. 'What? I thought she was moving to Richmond!' Was all he could think. He watched her shake her head and walk inside. His eyes were unfortunately drawn to her rear. He had to admit she had a glorious bum. He kept running until he reached his house and threw the door open.

"Rebekah! Where are you?" Klaus yelled wanting to talk to his twin sister. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was slightly bitchy but Caroline was her friend too and he bet Rebekah knew that she was back in town.

"What do you want Nik?" She yelled back not even bothering to come out of her room. If this was about Caroline she was in big trouble.

"Bekah! Did you know that Caroline was back in town? Or were you just as oblivious as i?" Klaus yelled and Rebekah cringed. He was mad. Rebekah had found out that Caroline was not going to move to Richmond. She had called her in near tears telling her that she didn't want to go back and how she was only slightly happy because she was not only going to be closer to Rebekah and Bonnie but also closer to her boyfriend Tyler. Who Rebekah was surprised to hear about. She knew that Caroline liked her brother and Rebekah had always thought that Klaus and Caroline would end up together.

His mind was racing. Over the summer Klaus had come to a conclusion. He did like Caroline in the way she had talked about. The hold on his heart that he had felt was something that he thought was just friendly. But when he went out with Elena for a real date a saw how much of a bitch she was Klaus couldn't help but compare her to Caroline. Elena's hair became too dark for his liking and her eyes turned to an outhouse color when he was really hoping to see bright blue eyes. He realized he was in love with his best friend-or ex best friend.

Rebekah came down the stairs and stopped beside Klaus and put her hand on his shoulder. She knew he realized he liked her a little to late. "Look, Nik, she is back and she is going to mystic high but she has a boyfriend." At the look of pure anger, confusion and jealousy on his face she continued. "Do you remember the guy she went to grade 9 grad with?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes i remember him. Tall and scruffy that one. Like a mutt." Klaus said with a grim look. Rebekah shook her head at her brother. He was totally jealous. He on the other hand was furious. She had a boyfriend? He wished he could rewind to that day and take the distraction of Elena out of his eyes. He would have told her how he felt and maybe he would be her boyfriend and she would be his girlfriend. She would be his. The thought made his blood feel like fire in his veins. He would have her.

"Well, they started dating over the summer and they are quite inseparable. Almost like the two of you used to be except he can kiss her and you cant or won't. Why didn't you like her again?" Rebekah asked Klaus backing away and sitting down on one of the couches waiting for her brothers answer. He thought about it and he couldn't come up with a reason. He was just to daft to see it.

"I don't know Bekah. I had Elena in my vision. As soon as she was gone i only thought of Caroline. She was the only friend other than Stefan and i fell for her unknowingly and didn't realize it until too late." Klaus sat down beside his sister, clasped his hands in his lap and looked at them seriously. He couldn't believe he'd lost his chance with Caroline. She probably hated his guts now. "Well I'm going to go for another run now ok?" Klaus said changing the subject. He hoped if he ran for a while longer he might have the chance to see her again.

-—meanwhile at Caroline's

After she set the last box down in her room Caroline got a text from Tyler.

'Hey babe. I'm downstairs with a hot chocolate from Starbucks. Thought you could use it after the day you've had.'

Caroline looked out her window and smiled a beaming smile. She flew down the stairs and threw open the door. She saw Tyler standing on her front lawn with 2 cups in his hand. She ran almost full speed at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Wow! Babe i almost spilled your drink what would you have done? Your shirt would've gotten all wet and clingy..." He started to whisper in Caroline's ear. Caroline blushed and bit her lip. Tyler kissed her ear and started moving down her neck. Tyler then moved up to her lips and Caroline threw her arms around his neck. Caroline pulled back and stepped out of his reach and smirked.

"Great! Now you can help me with unpacking." She smiled. Tyler groaned. She rolled her eyes. "It's my room your helping unpack Ty." She raised her eyebrows as he quickly smiled and chased her into her new house. All the while remaining anonymous to her old love watching the entire scene.

-—

Klaus ran by her house again only to see that Tyler guy standing on her front lawn. The next second her front door swung open and he ran and hid behind one of the bushes in her neighbors lawn. Caroline threw her arms around Tyler's neck and he whispered something in her ear then started kissing her neck. Rage boiled up inside. Then he kissed her and she put her arms around his neck and he couldn't help the want for those to be his lips touching hers. He felt such a deep longing that he had never felt before. Not with Tatia and not with Elena. Only with Caroline. Caroline then pulled back and told him something about helping her and he groaned. If it were Klaus who were in Tyler's spot he would be happy to help his Caroline unpack. Then she said it was in her room that she needed his help and Tyler chased her inside. His mind snapped. Had they had sex yet? He didn't know but honestly, even before he realized that he loved her, the thought of her having sex with anyone just hurt. Now that he realized, he could and wouldn't hear of it happening with anyone else but him. There was one thought in his mind that throughout the entire summer that was reiterated. 'I will have her.'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I love them and they help me decide if I want to continue writing this story. And as for the whole jealous Klaus thing… I love it too! I've always envisioned him as the uber jealous type.

Chapter 3

Klaus got out of his car after parking it in his spot in the school parking lot. He was looking forward to today. It was the first day of grade 10. He was also excited to see Caroline again. He still thought he was a fool not to realise his feelings until he had already lost her. But as he thought over the weekend he knew he was going to get her back. She would be with him. They were as people say endgame.

He walked through the front doors and went to the door to the gym. There was an opening assembly before they were to go to their homeroom to get lockers and schedules. Klaus looked around the gym and saw Caroline and Tyler cuddled up in a corner on the left hand side, her in between his legs with his arms around her waist. She had her head thrown back onto his shoulder in laughter. He kissed her temple and laughed. She cuddled closer to him and smiled. I looked at her with longing and slight anger in my eyes. He got to cuddle with her. He got to kiss her. HE got to do everything Klaus wanted to do with her. Tyler. I mean what kind of fucking name is that? Tyler, it sounds like a fucking douche bags name! God! Klaus wanted to use this guy's face as a punching bag!

Klaus tore his eyes from Caroline when someone called his name. He turned to see Katherine, his big brother Elijah's girlfriend waving him over. I didn't know what Elijah saw in Katherine. She looked like Elena with brown hair and big brown eyes. She was sitting with Rebekah and a chocolate colored skin with brown hair and green eyes. Caroline's old friend Bonnie, he thought. He looked at Caroline again only to see she was looking back at him. He smiled and she smiled a tiny smile back. His heart fluttered, going four and a half months without seeing the smallest of smiles on her face was torture. Caroline looked away and up to where the stage was. Klaus kept watching her until he felt a jab in his side.

"Nik! Stop staring! Tyler will kill you. And not to mention it's a little creepy." Rebekah told him shaking her head. He was so in love.

"I'm not staring Bekah, I'm just appreciating the beauty." Klaus replied with a soft smile on his face.

"Wow. Someone got Niklaus Mickelson to warm up! Should I believe my eyes? Or are they deceiving me?" Katherine questioned throwing his hands over her eyes and peeking through her fingers. She really couldn't believe it; he was in love with the fair Caroline. Katherine never would have thought that Nik would be in love. He looked at her how Elijah and Katherine looked at each other. And they loved each other with every part of their being.

The speaker stood up and started talking about things that were happening in the school that year. All the while Caroline couldn't help but think of Klaus. He walked into the gym and looked at her. She couldn't see it but she could feel his stare burn into her skin. Then she turned her head and saw that he was looking at her, she was happy, but when he smiled at her, she couldn't help but smile back. It's not that she was mad at him, but it was one of those stupid girl things, she was hurt that he didn't like her that way. Tyler nudged her and whispered that it was time to go to homerooms, so she got up and grabbed his hand so that they could walk together. When they got to the stair well, they kissed and said good bye so that she could go to her homeroom. She walked up the stairs to room 210 and stopped in the doorway. Sitting in the same room as she was going into was Rebekah and also Niklaus.

Klaus looked up at the sound of a gasp in the doorway. He saw Caroline standing in the doorway, looking beautiful as ever in pale blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black heeled boots. He looked at her with; what he hoped was a love filled look and smiled.

"Care! You're in my homeroom? That's so awesome!" Bekah jumped up and hugged Caroline. If she was in her and Nik's homeroom then maybe Nik and Caroline could reconnect and then maybe Caroline would dump that jackass of a boyfriend Tyler.

"Hey Bex. Yeah, I'm in this HR. So they put siblings in the same class?" Caroline asked dumbly. She was still in shock that she was going to have to see Klaus every Friday. If it was just Bekah then in wasn't that bad, but both Bex and Nik? This was going to be a tough year.

"Hello Caroline. It's nice to see you again. You look lovely. Yes, they put us in the same class, she is my annoying sister but she is my twin and I surprisingly do better when she is around to help and guide me." Klaus told her walking up and putting his hand on Bekah's shoulder, which she quickly brushed off. Caroline blushed at Klaus' comment and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Did you get a new piercing Caroline?" He asked with his forehead wrinkled up in confusion. She only had two the last time he saw. Now she had the two ones in her ear lobe and one added one on the side of her ear with a spike through it. Klaus thought it made her look different in a good way, more standout-ish. Caroline reached up and touched the spike delicately.

"Uh, yeah I got it about a month after I went to Richmond. Kind of a rebellion against my dad…" She trailed off.

"Well, I like it. It makes you different." Bekah said grabbing Caroline's hand and dragged her to the couches that were in the back of the class. They both plopped down with Klaus not far behind them, sitting on the couch opposite Caroline. Bekah and her started talking idly about some random topics and Klaus got caught staring at Caroline. He watched her lips move when she talked or laughed and couldn't help but picture his lips on hers. He stopped when he heard Bekah ask her something about Tyler.

"So what happened between you and Tyler over the summer? You guys seem so much closer than you were before." Bex asked Caroline while raising her eyebrows up and down suggestively. Caroline rolled her eyes and couldn't help but look through her peripheral vision at Klaus. She saw his jaw tighten, but that could have been just her imagination. Klaus couldn't help but listen to what she said next, the curiosity, jealousy and anger just being too much not to.

"Nothing like that Bex. He just helped me with the whole…." She side glanced at Klaus again only to see his eyes trained one her. "Difficult time I had over the summer with my mom and dad and… other things. He's just really sweet and, well if I can tell you a secret…." Caroline lowered her voice. "I think I'm falling for him Bex." Caroline smiled a big beaming smile. Klaus felt his gaze harden and his jaw twitch. His time had passed, but he wouldn't accept that. He still loved her, and he wouldn't let her go that fast. He was determined. Tyler may be who she loves now, but he would be her last love.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm really sorry for the late update but not only have I been swamped with homework for my classes at school but it's also performance season for choir and I have been really stressed. Plus I've had a bit of writers block. I know where I want to go with this story but I am having a hard time figuring out how to get there. And I'm not a forwood fan either. I'm completely Klaroline endgame.

So it turned out that Caroline had a few classes with Rebekah and also Klaus. She had Math with Bekah, English with Bekah and Klaus, Musical Theatre with Bekah, and just a cherry to top it all off, Gym with Klaus. Today she had Musical Theatre with Bekah last and they had spent the whole time gossiping.

"So it turned out I have no classes with Tyler this semester. So he only times I will see him are in the morning, lunch and after school. It is going to suck!" Caroline told Bekah while they walking to their lockers. Caroline was really sad that she wouldn't be able to see Tyler that much this semester but she severely hoped that they would still see each other and wouldn't drift apart.

"That really does suck. Well you guys will be okay. So what do you say to a celebratory first day back sleepover with me, you, Bonnie and our dear friend 'She's All That'?'" Bekah asked hoping that she would say yes. They hadn't had a girl's night in forever and Bekah seriously needed someone to talk to about her crush. She liked a guy named Matt and he seemed oblivious to her affections. She was being genuine about her hoping Tyler and her would be okay. Though Bekah wanted Nik and Caroline to be together, Tyler seemed to make Caroline happy and that was all that mattered.

"Well as long as we have chocolate and peanut butter cookies then I'm totally in. Ill text Bonnie and I'll let you knoowwww! TYLER!" Caroline started laughing as Tyler came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. He put her back on her feet and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Klaus walked up at the wrong time. He saw that douche bag boyfriend of Caroline's with his arms around her waist then he put her down and kissed her. Klaus cleared his throat as he walked up and leaned against the lockers. Tyler pulled back but kept his arms around her and glared at Klaus. Caroline on the other hand turned around in his arms so her back was to his chest and blushed.

"Sorry. Umm, Bekah like I was saying before I was interrupted," she paused to smack Tyler's arm. "Yea I'll be there after I go home and get some clothes. And I'll text Bonnie and ask her to join." She said smiling again. Caroline was really excited to sleep over with bekah because she hasn't seen her in forever. Tyler didn't want her to go over there because that's where Klaus was going to be and he saw the way that Caroline looked at him last year. She was HIS and he would die before he ever let her go. Even if he did fuck a few girls in Cancun over the summer. Klaus was excited because it helped open a door for him to befriend Caroline again. Rebekah was just happy she would see her friends again.

"I asked Bonnie earlier, she said she couldn't make it. She has too much trig homework. Can you believe it? On the first day. Homework." Bekah said shutting her locker and laughing. "So it'll be just us. And if its ok with Tyler…." Bekah reached over and started pulling Caroline out of Tyler's arms. "'I'll give you a ride to your house and then to mine so we can get this party started right away." She said when she successfully pulled her out of Tyler's arms.

"Yeah I'm fine with that but just let me say good bye to her before you leave." Tyler said gathering her up into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Caroline smiled into the kiss and when she felt Bekah starting to pull at her sweater she pulled back and quickly kissed him one more time before being dragged off by Bekah.

Klaus was looking after her with longing and love and without even looking at Tyler he said, "If you ever hurt her I will think of a far worse torture than skinning you alive. You will regret it."

"Why do you even care? You broke her you know that. It took me all summer to just get her to kiss me. How long before she does anything else? Huh?" Klaus turned to him with rage in his eyes and just walked away. If Care had taught him anything, it was to walk away when his temper was running high, although he wanted to roundhouse kick that pompous prick in his smug face. He walked out to his car, opened the door and smashed his head against the steering wheel, regretting telling Caroline he didn't like her like that even more. It just hurts to know that she has moved on, just when he realized he loved her.

Three A.M after the movie and when Bekah is asleep

Caroline was tossing in her sleep. She looked over at Bekah and then her alarm clock. Caroline saw it was 3 a.m. and she didn't want to wake Bex up. She looked down at her phone and called Tyler.

"Hayley, I thought you were calling sooner, its 3 a.m. for god sakes. If you're going to come over, just come over already!" Tyler spoke thorough the phone. "Hayley? Baby? Why aren't you saying anything?" Caroline's eyes went wide and she nearly broke down in tears. Who the fuck was Hayley? Why would she be going over to Tyler's house that late? "Come on baby, I'm horny, and you know what I need…" He spoke suggestively. All the pieces fit together for Caroline just then. He was cheating on her.

"Check the caller ID you asshole. I can't believe you've been cheating on me! How long has it been huh?" Caroline said getting up and walking out the door to the hallway and running downstairs to the kitchen before she woke Bekah with her yelling.

"Caroline? Wha- I- It's not what you think! She- Hayley she's just some-"Tyler began only to be cut off by Caroline yelling through the phone.

"Some what? Just some slut that you've been banging behind my back?! Seriously Tyler did you think I wouldn't find out?" She asked him with a vicious growl. "I don't even want to know your excuses right now. IM done with you, you abominable prick. Never talk to me, look at me, or be near me ever again you fucking douche bag." She told him.

"Wait Carol-"Caroline hung up the phone on him and threw it at the wall. She leaned against the counter and started crying. She couldn't believe it. He had been cheating on her. Why would he cheat on her? She thought they were ok. They were fine.

Klaus' room

Klaus stopped drawing when he heard his sister's door open and close. "Check the caller ID asshole. I can't believe you've been cheating on me! How long has it been huh?" he heard Caroline say as she walked down the stairs. Rage swirled in his chest. Tyler had been cheating on Caroline. How you cheat on someone like Caroline? She was angelic. She was beautiful, she was his perfect girl. He loved her.

He got out of his desk and opened his door only to see blonde hair flying into the kitchen. He followed her down but he tip toed so that he wouldn't scare her. When he got downstairs all he heard was a smash and then crying. He walked in to find her phone in pieces on the ground and her leaned against the counter face in her hands crying. She was wearing a big baggy t-shirt and shorts underneath with her mile long legs on display, and if she weren't crying right now, he wouldn't be ashamed to be looking at her but she was crying and sad so he needed to help her. He walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug. Caroline clutched onto his shirt and started crying harder.

"Tyler was- he was ch-ch-cheating on me!" She cried into his shirt.

"Shh. Its ok Caroline. He'll get what's coming to him." Klaus told her. Oh he would get what's coming to him alright. Klaus would kill him for hurting his girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for the laaattteee update, but I just have not had time to update. And yes, Caroline is a virgin. I don't plan on anything like that happening for a while. Anyways winter break is here and I'm hoping that I can at least get 2 updates out. That's just a hope. And I was wondering about what you guys would think of me putting Damon as Klaus' new rival for Caroline's affections. Review with your opinion! Now back to the story. **

Chapter 5

Klaus took Caroline to the couch in the living room and sat them both down, her comfortably in his lap so he could hold her while she cried into his shirt. He felt so bad for the beauty in his arms. She did not deserve to be cheated on. Nobody does. As soon as he gets a chance, Tyler is dead. He was just wondering where to hide the body. Klaus held Caroline for 10 more minutes before he felt her stop crying and her head start to get heavier on his chest.

"Why doesn't anyone ever think I'm enough?" He heard her mumble before she fell asleep. He tightened his grip on her and furrowed his brows. What did she mean that she was never enough? He get that he hurt her when he was daft enough to tell her that he liked Elena, but he never knew that she felt as if she wasn't good enough for him. His heart thudded dully and he couldn't help but feel distressed. The love of his life felt like she wasn't enough for anybody.

He looked down at the blonde head on his chest and smiled. He finally had her in his arms, although it wasn't the way he was wishing and he could do nothing with her, he still had his arms securely around her tiny frame. His hand, as If it had a mind of its own started trailing up and down her back. Her hands moved up and clutched his shirt and her head snuggled closer, her entire body shifting. He was glad she was not awake right now or she would feel the way his body was reacting to the way her body was moving and feeling against him. Soon he felt his eyelids grow heavy and his head tilt down on top of Caroline's. He fell asleep to a dream of an alternative universe where they were happy together.

NEXT MORNING

Klaus woke up from his blissful dream of him and Caroline in a very nice life together, to see Caroline still lying on his chest but they must have shifted sometime because they were now lying down and their legs were tangled and her basically on top of him like a cat. He lied there and watched her sleep, hopefully having blissful dreams, until he felt her start to stir. He quickly put his head back down and pretended to be asleep. He felt her head rise up and he heard her beautiful tinkle of laughter.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep. I know what you look like when you are asleep dummy. We've had sleepovers before remember." She told him with a smirk on her face. When he opened one eye peaking up at her she smacked his chest with her small hand, which he grabbed and held in the place it landed. She looked sadly into his eyes, and he stared longingly into hers. The couple lied there in that position for what could have been one minute or a thousand minutes, neither could tell. As Klaus' head started to lean up a little bit, Caroline snapped out of her trance. She sat up abruptly, not noticing how she was lying on him until she ended up straddling him. His arms fell from her back onto her hips and he stared at her, his pupils dilating a slightly. Her eyes widened and she jumped off of him and ran back upstairs to Bekah's room slamming the door shut behind her.

He stared at her retreating form in awe and sadness, he had been so close to kissing her right there. What was he thinking though? She had just split up with Tyler. He had scared her off. He sat up and put his head in his hands. But the way she was sitting, oh that had felt soo good, her straddling him. It made him wish that it had happened in a different situation, a better one. Where she hadn't just found out her boyfriend cheated on her and that she wasn't up half the night crying her eyes out. When he went upstairs he overheard Caroline and Bekah getting ready for the school day and talking.

"No, Bekah, we were cuddling, he consoled me after the call with Tyler. He was just about to kiss me when we woke up though. I mean I still love him and if it was any other time I probably would have let him, but I had just broken up with Tyler."

"HA! I knew you still loved him! Okay, Tyler is a piece of shit and he didn't deserve you, but what's stopping you? He obviously likes you. Or he wouldn't have tried to kiss you." Bekah told her and Klaus couldn't help but smile at his twins being on his side, trying to get them together.

"Okay, yes I do, but seriously Bekah, I was starting to fall for Tyler. I could almost imagine doing…. things with him. And he broke my heart." Caroline said and Klaus' chest welled up with rage. She said she could imagine doing things with him. With that cheating scumbag. "But, now that this has happened, with Klaus and I, I mean, I don't know what's going to happen. He can't like me back. It's going to be the same thing that happened last year. He is going to tell me I'm not good enough for him. That it's always going to be Elena, or Bonnie, or apparently some whore named Hayley or even to my parents. I mean look at my dad and Stephen. He never pays any attention to me, even when I get an A or throughout my whole life until now. My mom was never home and when she was its like she ignored me for work. But the moral of the story is, I'll never be good enough for anyone and I will always be second choice." Klaus heard through the door and he couldn't help but feel extremely guilty that he made her feel like second choice. He knew about her mom and her dad, she had expressed those feelings to him the previous year when they were best friends. With this on his mind he walked to his room and sat on his bed thinking of what Caroline had said. How she felt like she was never put first. How she was always second choice.

He stripped out of the clothes he had slept in and put on jeans and a black Henley. He went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth, and then he left his room and went downstairs only to find Caroline eating an apple sitting on the counter wearing a beautiful blue summer dress with flowers running up the sides of it, swinging her legs back and forth. When she noticed him she swallowed the bite she had and jumped off the counter. She was almost out of the room when Klaus finally spoke.

"Caroline, I just want you to know-"He started but she shook her head.

"Stop Klaus. Just, stop." She said and walked out of the room, dress flowing behind her. He looked after her to see her grab her stuff from the couch they had slept on, and run out the front door. He just stood there. Looking after her until Bekah came downstairs.

"Where did Caroline go?" She asked with a huff. "What did you say?" She glared at Klaus.

"I didn't do anything. I tried to talk to her. She rushed out of the room like it was on fire." He tried to explain.

"Crap! Well we have to go right now then! She doesn't have a car and I won't let her walk all the way from here to the school all alone. We have to go Nik!" Bekah said snapping him out of his stupor. He shook his head, grabbed his keys, put on his leather jacket, and left the house with Bekah in tow. They went racing down the road only to see a black truck pulled over on the side of the road and Tyler and Caroline having a shouting match in front of it.

"Fuck you! You think you can just leave me like that? You really think so hey bitch?" Tyler yelled advancing towards Caroline. He slapped her clear across the face and grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her. Klaus slammed on the brakes and got out of the car as fast as he could. He ran over to Tyler and pulled him off of her, throwing him to the ground a few yards away from him. Klaus brought his fist back and slammed it into Tyler's face, over and over again.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled at Tyler still pounding into his face.

"KLAUS! Stop! Please!" He heard Caroline yelling at him. He pulled away to see that Tyler's face was dripping with glorious blood.

"If you ever touch her again I will kill you, you abomination." Klaus whispered to him and punched him one more time for good measure. He walked over to where Bekah was comforting Caroline, and she grabbed him and hugged him with all her might. He reciprocated the hug and he felt her wet tears stain his shirt again. He rubbed her back and thanked god he got here when he did.


End file.
